legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 25
LEGION Episode 25 Alison and Vic wake up the next morning. They both got a good night sleep and are ready to go. Victoren: So, did you enjoy last night? Alison: I did and I don't want it to be over. (she kisses his neck again) Victoren: You've been quite the lover lately. Trying to make up for something? Alison: I'm making up for the lost time we could've had. Victoren: I see, well, there's plenty of time for loving. Trust me, I'll make time. For now, we have work to do. Alison: Alright, I'll keep my hands off of you. Victoren: I have a question, though. Why are you acting differently? Alison: You've noticed too, huh? Victoren: Of course. While you're like this, you tend to be way more intimate and loving toward me, but on the field you're a bloodthirsty killer. Alison: You want me to change too, don't you? Victoren: No, I don't. I love the new you. Just, try to tone it down with the crew members. They already think you're scary, don't try to make it worse. Alison: You're the only person who loves me more like this. Thank you, so much. (she hugs him) Victoren: I'll love you always, no matter how you are. Now, let's get to our daily routine. Alison: Yes, sir. (she solutes, jokingly) The two walk out and to their surprise, no one is awake. Alison: Well, what now? Victoren: I'm not sure. Do you want some breakfast? Alison: Yea, I'm starving. Victoren makes Alison french toast with a side of scrambled eggs. When Vic puts the plate on the table, everyone seems to come out. Rez: Good morning sunshine. Victoren: Why is it that all of you wake up when I make breakfast!? Rez: Because we want to eat. Victoren: And what if I didn't make breakfast? Rez: You're right. This is a problem. Victoren: Nothing would get done around here if I didn't start the day by making breakfast. Rez: Everyone, we're getting alarm clocks. Every damn one of us. Victoren: That's better. Now everyone get comfortable, I'll get you some breakfast. For everyone else, Victoren makes waffles. He places a large stack of waffles on the table. Rez: That's the downside of waking up later. We get waffles while Alison gets the good stuff. Eleanor: That and she's sleeping with the cook. Victoren: Hey, when it comes to the crew I don't pick favorites. My personal life has nothing to do with my cooking. You, Eleanor, should know that. Eleanor gains an angry face and mumbles while she eats. Alison: So, Captain, what's the plan for today? Rez: There is none. We haven't found anymore intel yet. We're just sailing smoothly toward Asia. Alison: It's funny, after seven years and we still haven't reached Asia. Rez: I guess saving civilians and everybody else gets in the way. Victoren: Well, I can try to find something for you. Rez: That's unnecessary, Vic, you can take this day to relax, just like the rest of the crew. Alison: Thank you, captain. (she salutes Rez) Rez: You're welcome, just try to keep it simple. Alison: Will do, sir. Victoren and Alison go out for a romantic day. First, they go to the park, then the beach. After hours of excitement, the two go out to dinner. When they sit down, all they can do is stare at each other. The waiter walks to their table and sees this. Waiter: Um, by any chance are you two on a honeymoon? Alison: No, we're not, but I wish we were. Waiter: Ah, my mistake. What could I get for you two? Victoren: Some of your finest wine, my good man. Waiter: I'll be right back. Alison: You know, that waiter sparked an idea. Victoren: What's that? Alison: We should get married. Victoren: I agree completely. When though? We don't really have time anymore. Alison: We should get married this week. Friday, yes, that would be amazing. Victoren: Then we'll get married on Friday. The waiter comes back with the wine. Back at the ship Alison: I had the most wonderful day today! (she is back to normal and has been since the morning) At this time, both of her personalities have bonded together. So, now she's a super sweet lover, but can be the most feared killer. Now she wears her original clothes. She wears her war uniform on missions, though. Victoren: I'm glad you had the time of your life. Alison: And we're getting married! I love you so much. Victoren: You know the perfect way to end a day like this? Alison: I know exactly how. (she starts kissing him passionately) Outside Alison's quarters Eleanor (listening in): They're getting married, already? (she gets really mad) To be continued...